I'm In Love With A Stripper
by QueenOfBronx
Summary: Rated M, InuxKag, MirxSan, SessxRin. SO many people made Inuyasha fanfics that's titled I'm In Love With A Stripper. But, I'm here to give you a BETTER one and trust me it's worth it! Kagome is having some bill problems so she has to work as a...
1. Jobz

**Hola' amigas/amigos, I said amigas first because most of the people that I hear about or read their stories there mostly girls.**

**But, any who, I'm writing this _WONDERFUL _story if I do say so myself called: _I'm In Love With A Stripper_**

**Now, I know what you fellas are thinking. "So many people made I'm In Love With a Stripper" Inuyasha fanfics. But, I'm here to make a BETTER one if I do say so myself!**

**So, sit back, relax and most importantly READ AND REVIEW!**

**Title of Story: I'm In Love With A Stripper**

**Chapter 1: Jobz**

"Bill. Bill. Bill. Bill. Ugh! More bills!" Kagome exclaimed as she looked through her daily mail.

"Here's a new one." Sango said as she picked up a blue envelope.

"Hmm." Kagome said as she took the envelope it was labeled: **Kagome Higurashi, The letter that you must read!**

Kagome opened the letter and read it:

_Kagome Higurashi, You are having some bill paying Problems as we can tell because _

_You haven't mailed us a check in a long time._

_So, to help you out and to get those checks coming:_

_We have found some really well paying jobs that will earn you Money quickly. Please, take full notice at the list of jobs that we Have provided for you. These 4 jobs are currently hiring as we speak._

_**JOB LIST:**_

_Secretary at Bank of Japan _

_Pharmacist at CVS_

_P. Diddy's lawn mower_

_Stripper at Play Boy's_

"WHAT!" Kagome exclaimed. "What's wrong?" Sango asked rubbing her eyes they just got to their apartment from working at Jade's Diner. Kagome and Sango lived in an apartment in Tokyo, Japan while Kagome's mom lived in Kyoto with her younger brother, Souta and her grandpa. Sango's parents and little brother, Kohaku died a year ago Sango moved in with Kagome so that she wouldn't be lonely.

The two girls go to University of Tokyo with their other friends Miroku, Rin, etc.

"Well, the bill people are telling me that I should try and work for these following places so that I won't have problems with my bills: Secretary at Bank of Japan, Pharmacist at CVS, P. Diddy's Lawn Mower, and a Stripper at Play Boy's." Kagome informed.

"They think that your that desperate that you would work as a stripper?" Sango exclaimed. "I guess so, but hey. I get to be P. Diddy's lawn mower!" Kagome squealed happily.

"Oooo! Take me with you! I always Wanted to meet a celebrity. He even has the finest clothing line for men! Plus, he is so fuckin sexy. TAKE! ME! WITH! YOU!" Sango begged gripping Kagome's shoulders and shaking her violently.

"Calm down! Ok, I will. But first I would like to go down the list of jobs." Kagome said. "YAY! _I'm going to meet P. Diddy! I'm going to meet P. Diddy! I'm going to meet P. Diddy!"_ Sango sang. "I'm going to go and take a shower!" Sango called out and walked to the bathroom still singing her stupid song.

Kagome rolled her eyes while lightly shaking her head in Sango's stupid behavior.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

"Oooo! Choose the 4th choice!" Miroku said excitedly earning him a slap from Sango and Kagome.

"I'll/Kagome will never become a stripper that's just too slutty!" Kagome and Sango said at the same time. **(Sango said "Kagome" while Kagome said, "I'll" in that sentence that's why you saw I'll/Kagome.)**

"I wonder…why stripper though?" Sango wondered. "Maybe because the place is ran by Hugh Hefner and he's filthy rich since he's the maker of Play Boy. That's why the place is called: Play Boy's." Miroku answered with a smart tone. Kagome and Sango looked at him weirdly.

"That was the first smart thing you said in a long time." Kagome said. Sango started to chuckle.

"But…you _are_ right." Sango said.

"So your going to be a stripper then?!" Miroku asked happily.

"If the other jobs don't work out _(sighs)_ But, it's only for business. I don't want to loose the apartment. They said those 4 jobs are currently hiring and pays really good." Kagome said.

"I know stripper make _A LOT_ money." Miroku said smiling. Sango and Kagome looked at him weirdly again.

"And how do _you _know that?" Sango asked her right eyebrow cocked up.

"Well…because I go there a lot. I'm their favorite customer." Miroku said quietly.

**HELLO!!! Sorry, for making this Chapter short. But, in this story sorry, but some of the Chapters are going to be short. But, I will be updating quickly cause I have so brilliant ideas for this story.**

**Don't worry Inuyasha will come soon. **

**But, I just don't want to start Kagome out already a stripper I want Kagome to have a PURPOSE to be one. Cause I think if she's just a stripper for no reason then she's just going to seem like a whore/slut/ho. And the whore/slut/ho part is already for Kikyo. lol.**

**So, I'll be giving you Chapter 2 really soon. So, keep a look out. **

**I'm planning to at least get a certain amount of reviews by Chapter 10. If I still have a little bit of reviews at Chapter 10 then I'm going to delete the story. **

**But for now, enjoy the story that I'm giving you!**

**LUV YA!**

**QueenOfBronx Reppin' New York, Bronx and Jamaica for life!**


	2. Sapporo, Japan

**I'm back with another chapter of **_**"I'm In Love With A Stripper!"**_

**I hope that you guys like it so far! **

**Title of Story: I'm In Love With A Stripper**

**Chapter Two: Sapporo, Japan**

In a nice wonderful city in Japan called Sapporo. There's a tall boy, with long silver hair, golden-amber eyes, a well-built body **(drool)**, and the most cutest dog-ears eva! **(Sorry, but I had to but that.)**

He was a hanyou alright and he went by the name: Inuyasha Takahashi

**(And if you put it backwards his initials are T.I.! Just like the rapper!)**

He also had an older brother who had long silver hair too, golden-amber eyes, well built body also, but instead of doggy ears he had human ears but the ears he had were long-like-elf ears. He was indeed a full demon making him he half-brother. He went by the name Sesshomaru aka Fluffy aka Sesshy.

They were best friends they were brothers!

_**Inuyasha & Sesshomaru:**_

_We're brothers, we're happy and we're singing BUT we are not colored_

_DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN!_

_Give me a High-Five!_

_Inuyasha and Sesshomaru then gave each other a high-five!_

_**(Waynes Bros. lol I changed it up and put "BUT we are not colored" But, in the real version they say "and we're colored.".)**_

But, to bad that they don't get along well… 

"Would you guys stop fighting!" Myoga the Flea scolded at the two brothers fist-fighting over a remote. "GIVE ME THE REMOTE, YOU WORTHELESS HALF-BREED!" Sesshomaru yelled at Inuyasha.

"NEVER! I WANT TO WATCH SOUTH PARK!" Inuyasha yelled. "WELL I WANT TO WATCH MTV CRIBS!" Sesshomaru yelled back.

"Both of you. Shut the fuck up!" Myoga yelled Myoga flew over to them.

"You guys are so pathetic." Myoga mumbled as Sesshomaru finally took the remote from Inuyasha, he then changed it to MTV, which was channel 73. **(Yeah, I got Bright House Cable.)**

Inuyasha was sitting on the fluffy couch pouting. Myoga then flew over to Sesshomaru and laid on his shoulder.

"Did you attend the meeting, yet, Lord Fluffy." Myoga asked. "It's Sesshomaru and no I didn't. I missed it." Sesshomaru said his eyes fixed on the TV.

"Well, you must attend it. Naraku says that your father's company is loosing money as we speak." Myoga said worriedly.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Fine. JAKEN!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"He's not here." Rin came from downstairs. "Where is he?" Sesshomaru asked.

"He went to go play leap frog with his friends." Rin replied she had on a big T-shirt that was Sesshomaru's and had on some girl boxers she was 22 years old while Sesshomaru was 23 years old. Inuyasha was 19 years old.

"_Leap Frog_?" Sesshomaru asked in disgust. "Yeah, you know like you crouch down and then…" Rin said while she crouched down.

"Ok, babe, I know, I know!" Sesshomaru said.

"Fluffy you _must_ go to the meeting immediately!" Myoga complained.

Sesshomaru picked up a can of Raid.

"I'm tired of your complaining if you don't shut up, I'll spray you." Sesshomaru threatened the annoying flea.

Myoga immediately shut his mouth and turned his attention to the TV show that Sesshomaru was watching, MTV Cribs was showing P. Diddy's house.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

"Isn't _so_ cool. When you get the lawn mower job, _we'll_ be there." Sango gushed as she was watching MTV Cribs also.

"I know, it's so cool! Now, I have to get to work." Kagome said. "Ok, bye." Sango waved to Kagome.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

"Inu…yasha!" Kikyo yelled and them reached her climax. Inuyasha started going harder and faster as he reached his climax too.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

"Hello, it's nice to meet you, my name is Naraku." Naraku said grinning at Sesshomaru while shaking his hand.

'_His smile is so creepy.'_ Sesshomaru thought.

"Have a seat." Naraku offered as Naraku took his seat. As Sesshomaru did they started talking.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Inuyasha and Kikyo were breathing tiredly on Inuyasha's king sized bed that now needed to be cleaned…seriously.

"That was…amazing." Kikyo said between pants. "Yeah, I know." Inuyasha said.

_Inny meeny minny mo  
How many bitches from the club wont go  
(i know you see it, I know you see it)  
Im like bim bam, I know you want some  
She chewing on the dick like a piece of bubblegum  
(i know you see it, I know you see it)_

Inuyasha answered his phone, which was on the floor.

Inu: Yo. 

_Sess: Get packing._

_Inu: (whining) Why? I'm tired!_

_Sess: I know. I can tell that you was just fuckin' Kikyo. But, we are moving in about 5 days. We are going to move to Tokyo so that we can move the dad's business over to more a better place instead, of keeping it here in Sapporo._

_Inu: (sighs) Yeah, Yeah. Ok. _

_Sess: Bye. And don't switch your bed sheets with mines! Cause you did that last time and there was cum all over my sheets cause you had that night with Kikyo!_

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and hung up the phone before Sesshomaru could say anything else.

"You have to go now, I'm moving and I have to pack." Inuyasha said to Kikyo while getting up.

Kikyo pouted. "Can't I stay here a little longer?" Kikyo begged.

"But, you're going to distract me while I'm packing." Inuyasha said.

"So, I'm a distraction now." Kikyo pouted again but this time playfully.

Inuyasha chuckled and kissed Kikyo fully on the lips.

"You can stay," Inuyasha said. "Can I go?" Kikyo asked. "Go where?" he asked going over to his closet to get some clothes to pack.

"To…where ever you're moving." Kikyo said. Inuyasha thought for a minute. "We're going to Tokyo in 5 days. You think you can pack everything by then?" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah, You're going to buy me clothes in Tokyo anyways. So, I don't need to pack that much clothes." Kikyo said smiling.

"Ok, then it's finally. Your coming to Tokyo with me." Inuyasha said.

Kikyo smiled she leaned over to Inuyasha and they kissed once again and that kiss ended up being a Round 2, If you know what I mean…_wink, wink._

**Hello! Everybody that's Chapter 2! Hope your guys liking the story so far! I hate having to make Kikyo and Inuyasha have such a great relationship but later in the story…[-insert spoiler **

**LUV YA!**

**QueenOfBronx**


	3. Jade's Diner

**MAKE SURE TO FUCKIN REVIEW! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own Inuyasha. And I DON'T own the song: I Get Money, 50 cent does!**

**Title of Story: I'm In Love With A Stripper**

**Chapter 3: Jade's Diner**

Jade's Diner a wonderful diner for Tokyo, Japan…

"Here's your order, ma'am." Kagome said handing the lady her lunch tray, which consists of a Caesar salad, bottle of water, and a banana nut muffin. **(Hmm. Banana nut muffins. Soft from the banana…YET CRUNCHY FROM THE NUTS!Zack and Cody. I got that from London) **

"Thank you very much-." The lady stopped to see Kagome's nametag.

"Ka-go-mee." The lady said. Kagome breathed inwardly. "It's Ka-Go-Me. You pronounce the _'e'_ as if it's an _'a'_." Kagome corrected her.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." The lady said and started to eat her salad.

Kagome gave her a disgusted face at her and jumped at her to scare her causing the lady to flinch.

Kagome smirked and rolled back to the counter. The uniform that she had on was a white mini skirt, a blue polo shirt, and blue and white roller skates, she had a high ponytail with two curly strands coming down on her face. She punched in some numbers on the cash register and then it opened she then placed the money in there before she could close it back somebody busted through the diner's two doors. "EVERYBODY PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" the guy yelled he had a ski mask on so you couldn't see his face, he was dressed in all black and had a gun in his hands which was red and green.

Everybody gasped and they quickly put their hands up following the criminal's orders.

Kagome was the only one that wasn't affected. "The joke's over, 'Roku." Kagome said flatly. "Oh my gosh! She knows the criminal! She's apart of his evil plan!" a guy exclaimed his hands still high in the air.

"SHUT UP! EVERYBODY PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR…AND WAVE 'EM LIKE YOU JUST DON'T CARE!" the criminal said.

Everybody then started waving them up in the air as if they were at a dance club.

The criminal busted out laughing and took of his ski mask. "You guys are so gullible. Ok, everybody it's just me, Miroku. You can continue what you guys were doing." Miroku said and went over to the counter.

"Hey, my sexy waitress." Miroku said wiggling his eyebrows.

Kagome laughed. "What do you want, Miroku. Sango isn't working today." Kagome said she took a dishrag from a bin and started whipping the counter off.

"I don't need to speak to Sango. Cause I already told her. My cousins are coming!" Miroku said happily.

"Who's your cousin?" Kagome asked. "The Takahashi's." Miroku answered. "The Takahashi's doesn't their father own a huge car or something company and then he died so he gave the company to his two sons?" Kagome asked. "Yup, I didn't see them since I was 10 years old." Miroku said.

"Aren't they demons?" "Yeah, but one of them is a hanyou making him a half-demon, his mom is human, so my mom is his mom's sister. Making me his cousin." Miroku answered.

"Oh." Kagome said. "What's up with the get up?" Kagome asked. "It's my Halloween costume." Miroku said. "Halloween isn't in another 3 weeks…you already bought the costume?" Kagome asked. "Yeah, but-."

"HELLO! _MY_ WOMAN!" a manly voice interrupted Miroku's reply.

He walked up to the counter and sat down on one of the red stools.

"Hey, Kouga." Kagome said dully. Kagome took out a notepad and pencil.

"What would you like?" she asked getting ready to write down his order.

"Oh, I want something. But, it's not on the menu." Kouga said seductively.

"Apple pie it is." Kagome said and walked back to the kitchen. Kouga looked at Miroku disgustedly. "Rumor is that you and Kagome have something going on." Kouga said. "Well, you can't believe everything that you hear. Now can't you?" Miroku replied in a smart-ass tone.

Kouga rolled his eyes he then put on a bright smile as Kagome came back with his apple pie. "Here." Kagome said still dully. "What no fork?" Kouga asked. Kagome sighed again and gave him his damn fork.

"Thank you." Kouga said and dug into his apple pie. As he was finished he looked up in Kagome's eyes.

Kagome looked back at him disgustedly. "Stop eye fucking me!" Kagome said and turned the other way. **(Definition of Eye fucking: ****A more intense/seductive version of eye flirting. You find this person extremley attractive and you want to tear them apart right now. Could also be undressing with your eyes. Licking of the lips may occur.)**

"You know you like that." Kouga smirked. "If you don't want to find that fork shoved up your ass then I suggest that you leave. Cause I really don't want to talk or look at you right now, Kouga-kun." Kagome said.

"Fine. Catch ya' later, Kagome or should I say _my_ woman." Kouga said while getting up he left her $20 more dollars.

Kagome picked up the money and stuffed it in her bra. "You're made to be a stripper." Miroku said as he just saw Kagome put the money in her bra.

Kagome hit him across the good. "_Good-bye_, Miroku. I'll be over your house in 5 days to meet these cousins of yours." Kagome said and went back into the kitchen.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O "UGH!!!!!" Sesshomaru complained and locked himself in his room. 

"What the fuck is wrong with him!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Well, maybe cause you just told him that your slutty girlfriend is coming with us to Tokyo. Great now I have to put up with her." Rin said and walked into her own room. Before Rin closed her bedroom door she added: "And tell the slut that she owes me $350 dollars for that shirt of mine that she ruined!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes he went back up to his bedroom he plopped down on his bed.

_I get money, money i got (I I get it)  
I get money, money i got (I I get it)  
I get money, money i got (Yeah)  
Money I got, money i got (I run New York!)  
I get money, money i got (I I get it)  
I get money, money i got (I I get it)  
I get money, money i got (Yeah yeah)  
Money I got, money i got (I run New York!)  
_

Inuyasha answered his black razr phone.

_Inu: Yo._

_Mir: Wass good?_

_Inu: Who dis._

_Mir: Miroku, your cousin_

_Inu: Oh, hey, wass good?_

_Mir: Nothin'. I found this phone number in my mom's phone book and it was titled: Takahashi. _

_Inu: Oh. Sooooooo….._

Inuyasha couldn't find anything to talk about…he doesn't usually talk on the phone with…_guys._

_Mir: you gotta girl?_

_Inu: Yeah, why?_

_Mir: Oh, cause I got the perfect girl for you._

_Inu: Really? Who?_

_Mir: My friend named Kagome_

_Inu: that's a nice name…how does she look like?_

_Mir: 5' 5'', long raven-hair, big boobs, big round ass…._

_Inu: Your explaining her as if you like her_

_Mir: I'm a pervert. So, I have to explain her like this. You and her will get along great. Cause you guys have that attitude and you can easily piss people off_

_Inu: NO I DO NOT!_

_Mir: Yeah, you do. But, since you have a girlfriend you don't have to talk to her that much. _

_Inu: Ok, I wouldn't want to talk to her anyways._

_Mir: (rolling his eyes). Like I said…can easily piss people off. So, hows Rin doing?_

_Inu: Good. She's been staying here for only 3 months so far._

_Mir: Yeah, we used to be close until she moved with you guys cause she saw Sesshomaru in a picture that I had. And then she flew to Sapporo just to see him. _

_Inu: Yeah, hey will I gotta go. _

_Mir: Ight. _

Inuyasha hung up his cell phone.

**Ya'll better review. If you dont then I'll be force to do legal actions! Or how ever it goes...**

**OK! WELL BYE!! HAVE A NICE DAYS**

**KISS TO MI BITCHES! (lol)**

**LUV YA!**

**QueenOfBronx**


	4. Bank of Japan

**I don't have much to say…so just READ AND REVIEW MAH PEEPZ!**

**Title of Story: I'm In Love With A Stripper**

**Chapter 4: Bank of Japan**

"Okay, guys how do I look?" Kagome asked Miroku and Sango as she came out of her bedroom. She had on a baby blue knee-length skirt, a baby blue blazer showing a white skirt underneath, white high-heels, her hair curled and into a bun with curly strands hanging out, pink lip-gloss, and her baby blue Baby Phat purse.

"Like a _sexy_ secretary." Miroku complimented giving her the thumbs up.

"Ok, well I have to go. First job on the list: Secretary at Bank of Japan." Kagome said and left the apartment.

"So, Sango. Do you want to do something…_naughty?_" Miroku asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Earning him a…

_SLAP!_

"OUCH!"

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0 

"Hello. I'm Kagome Higurashi. I'm here to start my first day at Bank of Japan." Kagome said to the secretary at Bank of Japan. The lady looked up at her and lightly pushed her glasses up to the brim of her nose.

"Aw. Yes. Kagomee Higurashi." The secretary read off of the computer.

"It's Kagome. The _'e'_ is pronounced as an _'a'._" Kagome corrected her.

The secretary looked up at her in a bored expression on her face.

"Whatever." The lady said.

Kagome fought the urge to knock her out. "Now. This is what your going to do." The lady got up from her computer before you can get behind the desk. You'll have to do simple stuff." The lady explained. "And by the way my name is Mrs. Fencher." The lady said. "Hello, Mrs. Fencher." Kagome said happily. "Keep, my name out _your_ mouth." Mrs. Fencher said.

Kagome fought another urge.

"Now, I want you to staple these documents in the next 5 minutes. If not all of them are stapled. Prepare to face the consequences." Mrs. Fencher said and left.

Kagome sat down at the desk that was provided for her. She then looked up at a stack of papers that was 5 feet high.

"I'm only 5 inches taller than the stack." Kagome said in disbelief. She took up a set of papers and stapled them.

Everything was going fine until she almost stapled her fingers together slowing her down.

"Ok, times up!" Mrs. Fencher said. She looked at the stack. "Kagome…" Mrs. Fencher said aggravated.

"Y-y-yes, Mrs. Fen-…Um, ma'am." Kagome said remembering that the lady said to keep her name out of her mouth.

"You only stapled TWICE!" Mrs. Fencher yelled at her.

"I'm sorry! But, I almost stapled my fingers. And that shit hurts!" Kagome whined. "Miss Higurashi. There will be no swearing here! Adults sometimes bring their children here! Now, I have another assignment that you could do." Mrs. Fencher scolded at her.

Kagome got up. "I wonder how she's a _'Mrs.'_ She _can't_ be married. She's probably grumpy cause she's taking out sexual frustration. I guess the bed room isn't that heated." Kagome commented.

"I HEARD THAT!" Mrs. Fencher yelled at her. Kagome anime-sweat dropped.

"Now. Just type up this paper right here." Mrs. Fencher said giving Kagome a paper. _'Well it's only a paper._' Kagome thought. Her eyes grew wide at the paper the paper had at least 1,000,000 words on it.

"I want this paper typed in exactly 15 minutes." Mrs. Fencher demanded and walked out of the computer room.

Kagome sighed and then began typing.

Mrs. Fencher came back. "What the heck!" Mrs. Fencher said looking at Kagome's work. Only 5 words were typed.

"You still have at least…999,995 words to go." She added.

"Well, I'm sorry! But, I just got my nails done at Scandalous yesterday. And I _don't_ want to mess up my new French-tips." Kagome said and held up her hands so that Mrs. Fencher could see her new manicured nails.

"Kagome…" Mrs. Fencher said nicely.

"Yes?" Kagome answered back nicely.

"YOUR FIRED!!!!" Mrs. Fencher screamed at her. Mrs. Fencher took out a stamp out of her blazer's pocket and gave Kagome a big stamp on her forehead.

On Kagome's forehead now read: **FIRED!**

Kagome felt her forehead and before she knew it Kagome was kicked out literally.

"OUCH!" Kagome said on her butt. "You made me break my high-heel!" Kagome said she took off one of her high-heeled shoes and limped back home a pout played upon her face.

**Well, that was Kagome's first job that she went through! And Kagome had a lot of BLONDE moments. No offense to blondes. She was like Elle Woods from Legally Blonde. **

**Lol LUV YA! **

**QueenOfBronx**


	5. FIGHT!

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Running angel: I'm rewriting 27 signs if you are falling for your enemy. Cause I got some complaints that the story wasn't 'consistent' and all those other shit. Some I'm rewriting the story to make it better and stuff so the story will be back on As soon as possible. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA AND I DON'T OWN THE SONG: I LIKE BIG BUTTS, SIR-MIX-A-LOT OWNS THE SONG!**

**Title of Story: I'm In Love With A Stripper**

**Chapter 5: Fight!**

"Oh, my gawd!" Kagome exclaimed. "Yeah, I know…that outfit is HID-E-OUS!" Sango exclaimed breaking down the word hideous.

"But, I can't wait until I meet P. DIDDY!" Sango added. "How do you know? I might work out being a pharmacist." Kagome said. Kagome had on a nurse's outfit that was green.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O 

"Hello. Everybody this is…Kagomee." The nurse said. "It's Kagome. The _'e'_ is pronounced like an _'a'._" Kagome corrected her.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." The nurse said. "Anyways…my name is Miss Bitch." The nurse said.

Kagome raised her eyebrow at the name. "Ok, Miss _**BITCH**_." Kagome said saying the name as if she was calling her one.

"Now before we get to the medicine stuff I want you to talk to these group of children." Miss Bitch said. "Here's a clip-board. These are the topics that I want you to talk about with the children. Now, these kids are 13 years old. So, they are really smart for their age. Now, the point in this process is that nurses/pharmacists have to do well with children. " Miss Bitch explained. "Well, I'll be back in an hour to check and see how things are." Miss Bitch left the room.

Kagome looked in front of her and saw 8 children in front of her.

"Ok, well what are you guys name?" Kagome asked. 8 names was yelled out at once. "I'll just call you guys by things. Like that kid…" Kagome said pointing to a turtle demon boy. "He's Thing 1 and that girl over there could be Thing 5." Kagome said. "I dunno. Whatever number you want to be." Kagome said.

A boy with red hair and a green bow in his hair raised his hand. "Yes?" Kagome asked.

"You got some big jugs." The boy named, Shippo commented. Kagome covered her chest. "Anymore questions before we get started?" Kagome asked. 3 boys raised their hands. "If it has to do with my boobs or my ass…put your hand down." Kagome said sternly.

2 boys put their hands down leaving one boy. "Yes?" Kagome asked.

"Have you ever have given a blow-job?" the boy asked curiously.

"That's a _very_ personal question." Kagome said. "Cut that crap out. Did you or did you _not_ give some head?" a girl chipped in. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kagome yelled at her. Everybody quieted.

"Now, the first thing we're going to talk about is…" Kagome looked down at the clipboard. "Oh, what do you know…I have to give you guys…_the talk_." Kagome said. Kagome cleared her throat she wasn't good at talking to little kids about sex.

"Which one of you guys had sex?" Kagome asked. Nobody raised their hand.

"Good. Cause sex is very bad. You could get STDs, HIV, AIDS, etc." Kagome said sternly. Miss Bitch peaked from the doorway to see how Kagome was talking to the kids.

"But, how do we have kids then. I mean, I want kids when _I_ get older." A girl blurted out.

"Well…would you want to get pregnant? I mean when you can just have sex with your boyfriend _everyday_ but when your pregnant then you _cant_ have sex. So, then your sex life goes down. And then it probably gets boring. That's why I'm not planning to get pregnant _ANY _time soon." Kagome said.

"MISS HIGURASHI!" Miss Bitch walked in. Kagome sweat-dropped. "Yes?" she asked. "You don't talk about how good a sex life is. Your suppose to tell them to save their selves for marriage and the possible diseases that you could catch." Miss Bitch scolded. "That's why you use a condom. DUH!" Kagome said. "KAGOME! YOUR FIRED!" Miss Bitch yelled at her Miss Bitch took out a stamp out of her scrubs uniform and stamped it on Kagome's forehead. Again, Kagome's forehead said: **FIRED!**

Kagome sighed deeply and rolled her eyes.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O 

"FIRED, AGAIN!" Miroku exclaimed at Kagome. "Yes." Kagome said sadly. "YAY! WE GET TO MEET P. DIDDY!" Sango yelled happily they were in Jade's Diner it was Kagome and Sango's day off.

"MY COUSINS IS COMING TODAY!!!!" Miroku yelled happily. "Miroku, can you shut the hell up? Cause your sounding really gay right now." Kagome said dully she was trying to rub off the: **FIRED** stamp that was on her forehead.

_like big butts and I can not lie  
You other brothers can't deny  
That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist  
And a round thing in your face  
You get sprung  
Wanna pull up tough  
Cuz you notice that butt was stuffed  
Deep in the jeans she's wearing  
I'm hooked and I can't stop staring  
Oh, baby I wanna get with ya_

"Kagome, you know what I'm talking about." Miroku said. "You also know, Sango." Miroku added wiggling his eyebrows suggestively earning him a slap from Kagome and Sango. All guys talk about his boobs and ass.

Miroku answered his cell phone. **(That's the BEST ring tone for Miroku!)**

_Mir: Yup_

_Inu: Aye. Where you at Imma bout to come through_

_Mir: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Inu: Ok…that was more of a gay-ier response than I was hoping for._

_Mir: I'm at a place called…Jade's Diner. _

_Inu: Ok. I'll tell the driver where to go. Bye_

_Mir: Bye._

"He's coming right now." Miroku said happily. "Miroku…you're a fag." Sango joked.

"Well, excuse me for getting all excited for meeting my cousin that I didn't see in 10 years. Geez." Miroku defended himself.

"Your not excuse." Kagome said dully. Just then somebody came through the restaurants door.

"WHERE'S MY WOMAN!" Kouga yelled out he found the table that the 3 friends were sitting at and walked over. "Kagome…my sexy little buttercup." Kouga complimented. Kagome looked at him disgustingly.

Just then another guy came through the door with silver hair, amber-golden eyes, and such.

"Yash, over here!" Miroku yelled. Inuyasha walked over to the table.

"What's he doing here?" Kouga asked disgustingly. "You guys know each other?" Sango asked. "Yeah, we went to the same elementary school…I beat him up and yet he can't let it go." Inuyasha bragged.

He already annoyed Kagome, _'I can tell that me and him aren't going to be the best of friends his ego is too big.'_ Kagome thought.

"Well, Inuyasha. Boobies." Miroku said and pointed to Sango. "Ass n' Boobies." Miroku said and pointed to Kagome. He got 4 slaps by the girls.

Miroku rubbed his sore cheek. "Well, you guys can't lie. They _are_ huge. But, anyways…my girlfriend Sango and my friend, Kagome." Miroku said.

"I'm not your fuckin' girlfriend!" Sango scolded at him.

"Oh, so now you got some hoes, Miroku." Inuyasha smirked. Kouga rolled his eyes he despised Inuyasha so he left the store getting almost ran over my a certain slut.

"INU-BABY YOU DIDN'T WAIT FOR ME!!!" Kikyo screeched causing all demons and half demons and some humans covering their ears.

Inuyasha rubbed his KAWAII dog-ears. "That's Kikyo." Inuyasha introduced. "She almost looks just like her." Inuyasha said and pointed to Kagome. Kagome looked over at Kikyo, she had on tight booty shirts that if she bent down you can see her thong, she had on a tight halter top that had her boobs puffed up, and she had on 7-inch hooker heels.

"I _don't_ look like _that_ slut." Kagome said quietly. "What did you say about my girlfriend, ho!" Inuyasha said. "Why you, son of a bitch!" Kagome said and got up and slapped Inuyasha across the face.

Miroku sweat dropped. "Well you guys are getting along great. Sango don't make them sit next to each other. I'll be right back." Miroku said and got up to get them some food.

Inuyasha was looking at Kagome's forehead. "just got fired?" Inuyasha smirked. "No, DUH!" Kagome snapped at him she then tried to get the stamp off of her forehead. Inuyasha shook his head.

'_This must be that girl that Miroku tried to hook me up with. She's a bitch.'_ Inuyasha commented.

Kikyo walked over to their table. "Bitch, don't ever slap my man. Before _you_ get bitch slapped." Kikyo threatened Kagome.

"Bitch, you aint gonna do nothing." Kagome snapped back at her.

"How much do you wanna bet?" Kikyo asked asked taking off her earrings.

"Oh, so now you gonna take off your earrings? I can do the same thing too." Kagome said and started taking off her earrings.

Kikyo learned over the table so that she can get all up in Kagome's face.

"WHO THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU ARE? SLAPPIN' BY BOYFRIEND LIKE DAT.

"WELL MAYBE IF HE WASN'T ACTIN' LIKE A JACKASS THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE TO SLAP SOME SENSE IN HIS HEAD!"

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU DIDN'T SAY THAT SLICK COMMENT THEN HE WOULDN'T HAVE TOLD YOU OFF!" Kikyo yelled at her.

There was now a crowd surrounded them.

"BITCH! HE DIDN'T TELL ME OFF. AND I WAS SPEAKIN' THE TRUTH GONNA COME UP IN HERE. WITH YOU HOOKER HEELS, AND BOOTY SHORTS AND SHIT WHEN YOU KNOW DAT YOU GOT NO BOOTY. NOBODY WANNA SEE ALL DAT! COVER DAT UP. CAUSE KIDS BE COMIN HERE TOO! NOBODY CAME HERE TO WATCH SOME STRIPPER PERFORM!" Kagome yelled back at her.

"YOU KNOW WHAT IM GETTING TIRED OF YO MOUTH." Kikyo said and backed up.

Kagome jumped off of the table.

"AND WHAT. WHAT YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT!" Kagome yelled at her.

Somebody came behind Kagome and grabbed her arms. "Get the fuck off of me, Miroku. I can take her!" Kagome yelled at Miroku.

"Come on." Miroku demanded and took Kagome outside to cool her off.

"Wow." Sango said looking at Inuyasha and then Kikyo. Kikyo stomped off into the lady's room to cool off too.

"Kagome…I thought you said that you would stop fighting people." Miroku said. Kagome was in the car, the car door open while her legs were outside. Miroku had given her a water bottle.

"Naw, man. She was talking shit, Miroku. I just met her and then she gonna start something her, and her little boy toy too." Kagome said angrily she drank a big gulp of water. "All I said was that I don't look like that slut. Cause home girl had one some stripper clothes. I mean I might become a stripper/dancer if my jobs don't work out. But, I aint gonna come into a family restaurant with dem clothes on." Kagome said and drank another gulp of water.

"Just cool off. Ok don't go back into the restaurant until Kikyo and Inuyasha gets out. Damn, I didn't want it to end up like this." Miroku said depressed.

"I'm sorry. I'll try and get along with them." Kagome said and got up. "Are you sure?" Miroku asked. Kagome nodded her head.

25 MINUTES LATER 

There was a loud glass break in Jade's Diner.

"YOU BITCH!"

"IT WAS A FUCKIN' ACCIDENT GET OVER IT!"

"YO BITCH ASS KNOW THAT IT WASN'T NO FUCKIN ACCIDENT!"

"BUT IT WAS! GAWD DAMN! GET THE FUCK OVER IT!" Kagome yelled at her. "AND I AINT NO BITCH ASS!" Kagome added.

"Inu-baby. I want to leave." Kikyo said. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yes, Inu-baby. She wants to leave." Kagome said.

"DON'T CALL MY BOYFRIEND, INU-BABY!"

"INU-BABY! INU-BABY! INU-BABY! INU-BABY! INU-BABY!" Kagome said in Kikyo's face.

Kagome laughed as Kikyo got even more mad. "It's fun pissin' you off. Ok, get out the diner, you hoe." Kagome said.

Kikyo grabbed her Prada purse. Inuyasha followed. "Talk to ya later!" Miroku and Sango yelled at Inuyasha.

**Yup. Kikyo and Kagome are already at it! **

**LUV YA!**

**QueenOfBronx**


	6. OMG!

**Inu lova til I die: Yes, I'm black. I'm Jamaican. Plus, I live in a very ghetto place and plus I got to a very ghetto school. So, you know…**

**And I HATE the idea of Kikyo sleeping with Inuyasha too, but if they didn't have a good relationship then it wouldn't hurt Inuyasha that much if Kikyo cheats on him. So, I have to make them love each other…for now. And yeah, I'm a Kikyo hatah too. **

**FOR ALL THOSE REVIEWERS THAT ASK WHAT ABOUT KAGOME AND INUYASHA AND HOW WILL THEY GET TOGETHER IF THEY HATE EACH OTHER: I got an idea for how Kagome and Inuyasha will get together. Don't worry!**

**Title of Story: I'm In Love With A Stripper**

**Chapter 6: OMG!**

"FUCK YOU BITCH!!!!!" Kagome yelled at Kikyo.

Kikyo attempted to grab Kagome's hair but Miroku and Inuyasha broke up the fight.

"Look, bitch! Stop trying to fight my girlfriend!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.

Kagome rolled her eyes she punched Inuyasha in the stomach.

"Ouch." Kagome whimpered quietly as she held her fist. "Let's go, Kikyo." Inuyasha said the bitchy couple left.

"I hate how you guys don't even like each other. I was hoping that you guys would be great friends." Miroku said sadly. "_Why_ in the seven hells would we be friends?" Kagome asked curiously. "Because…you guys wouldmakealovelycoupleandthenwhenyouguysgetmarriedmesangoandyouwouldberelated!" Miroku said quickly. **(Translation: Because…you guys would make a lovely couple and then when you guys get married me, Sango, and you would be related.)**

"Why would Sango be related?" Kagome asked. "Because…me and Sango are going to get married…DUH!" Miroku said.

"Then we could be one happy family!" Kagome said happily. "ME AND INUYASHA ARE NOT GETTING MARRIED THOUGH!" Kagome yelled at him. Miroku turned small while Kagome was a giant. "Ok." Miroku said finally surrendering.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0 

"HIS HOUSE IS SO FUCKIN HUGE!!!" Sango said happily as she was looking out the window.

"Well, what do you expect it is _The_ P. Diddy aka Sean Combs mansion." Kagome said she parked her car in the huge driveway. "Now. I'm guessing that those are for us." Kagome said as she pointed to a lawnmower, hose, and other gardening stuff.

A guy with a Sean John shirt, baggy light blue jeans, a New York cap on that was turned slightly to the side, a tooth pick that was in his mouth walked up to them.

"OH MY FUCKIN GOSH!!!!" Sango yelled she then tackled him.

"Sango!" Kagome hissed at her. Sango let go the embrace. "My bad, Mr. Sean Diddy, sir." Sango apologized.

P. Diddy shook Kagome and Sango's hand.

"Ok, I'm going to be in my recording studio while, you guys do your job. I'll be back in 4 hours." Diddy said. Kagome and Sango shook their heads.

"Ok, bye." Diddy walked back inside his house leaving the two overly excited girls. "He looks better in person!!!" Sango squealed. Kagome looked at Sango weirdly. "Let's just get to work." Kagome said she walked over to the lawn mower. "Why don't you do something for him. Since your such a fan." Kagome suggested while trying to find the switch for the mower.

"Like what?"

"I dunno, bake cookies or something."

"AH HA! I'll do better! I'll bake cupcakes!" Sango exclaimed happily she ran inside the house to go to the kitchen.

Kagome rolled her eyes and finally got the lawn mower running.

"Ok…now that I got it running…how do I use it?" Kagome said clueless.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0 

Sango was humming a soft tune as she looked for the ingredients.

"Milk, eggs, cooking oil, sugar, flour-." Sango was listing the ingredients.

When she got the supplies she looked down at the batter that was in the bowl. "Now…how do I do this?" Sango said to herself.

3 HOURS AND 43 MINUTES LATER 

…_Six cars and power to fire big stars(Yeah)  
Sit up,CEO style,smokin´ on cigars,nia(Uh-huh)  
It´s like y´all be talkin´ funny  
I don´t understand language of people with short money  
(Come on,now)  
_

Mase rapped.

_Chorus:  
Bad,bad,bad,bad boy(Yeah)  
You make me feel so good(C´mon)  
You know you make me feel so good  
You know you make me feel so good(That´s how we do)_

_Bad,bad,bad,bad(Yeah)boy  
I wouldn´t change you if I could  
I wouldn´t change you if I could(C´mon)  
I wouldn´t change you if I could(Eh-eh)_

A girl sang.

_Yo!  
Do Mase got the ladies?[Yeah,yeah  
Do Puff drive Mercedes?[Yeah,yeah  
Take hits from the 80´s?[Yeah,yeah  
But do it sound so crazy[Yeah,yeah  
Uh c´mon_

P. Diddy rapped.

_**BOOM!!!**_

"Yo, what da hell was dat?" Mase asked. "I dunno. I'll go check." Diddy got up and went downstairs.

"AYE! WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE!" Diddy yelled he went over to the big pile of smoke that was in his kitchen.

There was a woman's coughing and wheezing in the smoke. Diddy grabbed the woman's arm and pulled her out of the smoke. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I _(cough)_ tried _(cough)_ to bake you _(cough)_ cupcakes_(cough)_." Was Sango's reply.

Diddy sighed. "Where's your friend?" he asked. "_(cough)_ Outside." Sango coughed.

"AW SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a voice screamed from outside.

Both of them ran outside and saw Kagome looking down at her work on the grass. "What the fuck is up with all these patches in my grass!" Diddy exclaimed.

"It's not just patches." Sango said she backed out onto the street and read the words that were cut into the grass.

"It says: INUYASHA." Sango read. Kagome blushed. "Yeah, um…I was just thinking about how annoying he was the other day. So, I ended up writing his name on the your grass…my bad Diddy." Kagome apologized.

"I'll make sure to fix it back." She suggested.

P. Diddy had an Anime aggravation mark on the side of his head.

"You…" Diddy pointed to Sango. "Blew up my kitchen! And you…" Diddy then pointed to Kagome. "Patched up my grass by putting your lover's name!" he yelled. "Hey! He's not my lover! I hate him!" Kagome defended herself. "You know what?!" Diddy searched through his jeans pocket and pulled out a stamp…

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O 

Kagome and Sango were in front of their bathroom mirror trying to wash off the big red stamp that P. Diddy gave them on their forehead which read: **FIRED…AGAIN!**

Kagome sighed as she dropped her wash cloth. "Now…I gotta be a stripper cause I'm struggling with my bills." Kagome cried. "It's okay. I'll ask Jade at Jade's Diner to give me and you a raise. So, we'll make _EXTRA_ money." Sango suggested patting Kagome on her back.

Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes. "I guess…let's go the Play Boy's." Kagome said.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O 

Miroku went inside his brown wallet and threw 5 more dollars at the dancer/stripper in front of him. "WOAH!!!!! TAKE IT OFF!!" Miroku yelled happily.

The stripper slowly started taking off her bra when she got the straps off she turned away from Miroku and teased him.

Kagome and Sango were shaking their heads in disappointment at him.

Loud music was blaring: _Naughty Girl by Beyonce. _

There was a mixture of guys and girls since every night it turned 11pm the place would turn into a big dance club while the strippers was joining the crowd dancing.

"Let's go." Sango said she grabbed Kagome's hand and they walked into the boss's office titled: **HUGH.**

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O 

"Hello. Ladies. And you must be Kagome." Hugh Hefner said. "Yes." Kagome answered nervously as they shook hands. "Now…don't be scared. And I know why you're here. So, that you can help out with your bills. So, now let's get down to business." Hugh said. Kagome nodded her head while Sango was sitting next to her.

"You'll be working every night, you'll be getting $25 dollars and hour, so you'll be working 5 hours a day. Plus, you keep the money that the guy's throw at you." Hugh said. Kagome and Sango's jaw dropped. "Compared to what I get at the diner. That's a lot of money, Hefner." Kagome said.

"Yeah, I know, anyways. Now, would you feel comfortable with a mask on?" Hugh asked he went into his drawer and took out a baby blue sparkly mask that only covered the eyes. "Wow. It's so pretty." Kagome said. "Are those real diamonds?" Sango asked in awe. "Yes. This mask probably cost me over $20,000 dollars. Here, Miss Higurashi." Hugh offered the mask to her. Kagome took the mask from him and put the mask on.

The mask was great, it only covered Kagome's chocolate colored eyes but showed her rosy pink lips, her nose, hair, and everything, but you could hardly tell who she was cause her eyes was covered.

"I'll take it. How much?" Kagome asked taking the mask off. "It's free."

Kagome and Sango's jaw dropped again.

"Now. You'll need a nickname." Hugh said taking out his camera and a sheet of paper.

"Glitter?" Kagome asked. "Naw." Sango said. "Sexy Mami." Sango suggested. "Naw." Kagome said. "Well, since your mask as diamonds on it. How about: Diamond." Hugh said. "That's sexy." Sango said. "It's cute." Kagome said. "It's your nickname." Hugh dully.

"Now smile for the camera." He said. Kagome smiled. He took a picture of her and downloaded it on his computer he inserted the sheet of computer paper in the printer. He then, printed out a paper that had a picture of Kagome on it and had the word: **DIAMOND** in big letters.

"Now. I want you to sign right under your picture." Hugh said. Kagome did so. Hugh then stamped a Play Boy sign on the paper and then put his signature on it. He handed the paper to Kagome.

"You are now officially Kagome aka Diamond. You start tomorrow."


End file.
